Time Capsule
by Faberrittana99-03
Summary: Brooke and Peyton buried a time capsule when they were seven years old. Now, ten years later, in the midst of their fight, can their buried memories bring the girls back together, or is their friendship gone forever?
1. What's in the Box?

**This is set during Brooke and Peyton's fight in season 3 and 4.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Peyton: 7 1/2 years old**

 **Brooke: 7 years old**

* * *

 **April 15, 1997.**

Larry Sawyer just finished building a box for Peyton and Brooke's time-capsule. He had them pick out a favorite movie, two of their favorite shirts, two home videos and a few pictures. Last is the letters they are working on. Everything is in ziplock baggies to protect them.

"Daddy!" Seven year old Peyton calls. "I'm done with my letter!"

"All right, baby. Let's wait for Brooke and then we can fill up the box." Larry tells her.

"Okay!" A few seconds later, Brooke is down also.

"Okay P. Sawyer, I'm done!" Larry takes the letters and puts them in a ziplock baggie.

"Okay, how about you put the letters in first?"

"Okay, Papa Sawyer." Brooke and Peyton carefully place the letters in the bottom of the box.

"Now our shirts, Daddy." Peyton informs him.

They put the shirts, movies and home videos in the box.

"Have you picked out any pictures?" Larry asks the two girls.

"No, Momma was gonna help us." Peyton answers. "I'll go get her!"

"Mommy! It's time to pick out the pictures!"

Anna Rebecca Sawyer comes into the kitchen. "Olay, girls. Come over here."

The two little girls and Anna spend the next 15 minutes picking out photos.

They decide on a picture of Brooke and Peyton on Peyton's 6th birthday, the first birthday they spent together, a picture of them at their school play, on Halloween the year before when Peyton and Brooke dressed as princesses, their first slumber party, and the first day of 1st grade.

Anna makes a small photo album out of the pictures. She writes 'B. Davis and P. Sawyer' on the front.

"Thank you, Mommy."

"No problem, baby. Go give it to daddy."

Peyton hands the book to Larry. He puts it in and seals the box. He puts in a hole in the backyard, and let's Brooke and Peyton fill the hole with dirt. Then he takes a piece of metal that he had friend weld the date: April 15, 2007. into and places it on top.

"Okay. There it is. Who's up for a Disney princess movie marathon?"

"With popcorn and _all_ kinds of junk food?" Brooke asks hopefully.

"You know it. Come on."

"Yes! You're the best, Papa Sawyer!"

* * *

 **10 years later. April 15, 2007.**

A decade later, Peyton stands outside at the very spot where her and Brooke stood with her dad ten years before. She has a shovel and is getting ready to dig up the time-capsule. She just wishes she hadn't screwed things up. Maybe if she hadn't, Brooke would be standing next to her.

Peyton starts digging, first unearthing the plate her dad had buried. _**Open: April 15, 2007**_ it says. She puts it aside and digs for a couple more minutes. Finally, she gets to the box. Peyton sets the shovel down and carries the box to her room where she dusts off the dirt with a towel.

She opens the lid. The first this she sees is the photo album with a picture of seven-year-old Peyton and Brooke on the cover staring back at her. Peyton grabs a gift box; she already decided that since Brooke would not be here for this then she would just box her things up and give it to her.

Peyton takes her time looking through the album. Along with her and B. Davis in their princess costumes, Brooke in the play's leading role outfit, and the two at Peyton's sixth birthday party, Peyton's mom had slipped a few more in.

The first one was of Peyton's new family photo: Larry and Anna Sawyer and their children, Peyton and Brooke. Brooke and Peyton are both wearing a blue long-sleeve shirt, jeans and nice shoes. Larry and Anna wore white shirts, jeans and nice shoes also. Peyton has a tooth missing while Brooke has both her front teeth gone. They look adorable.

The second photo Peyton didn't know was in there is a picture of Peyton and Brooke covered head to toe in mud. It's the middle of summer, and the two had a blast playing in the mud.

The third was is of Peyton and Brooke's first snowfall together. The two are dressed in snow suits and on a sled while Larry pulls the girls behind him and Peyton's puppy, Lil' Bit, runs beside them.

A few more photos, Christmas, Thanksgiving, first day of school and others of precious moments here and there are in the album.

Anna had put double copies of each picture in album, each which Peyton puts in the gift box. She pulls out to small t-shirts and a few tears fall as she reads them.

Brooke's says, 'B. Davis' on the front and 'I'm P. Sawyer's best friend' on the back while hers says, 'P. Sawyer' and 'I'm B. Davis' best friend'. She places Brooke's shirt in the box.

Next is the home movies. Two; one on Christmas and the other on Easter. The first has the girls opening up presents, one of them being the t-shirts, along with matching princess dress-up outfits, dress-up jewelry and make up. They get dolls, baby clothes and accessories and other things that two six-year-olds love.

The next one is of the girls hunting for eggs in Peyton's backyard.

Peyton places the Christmas one in Brooke's box. Their favorite movie, The Little Mermaid, also goes to Brooke. Lastly, Peyton digs their letters out. She puts the envelope with Brooke's letter in it in the box and the tapes it up.

Peyton writes, 'Stuff from time capsule. '97' on the box and then lifts it up. She walks out the door and then drives to Rachel's house.

* * *

 **Rachel and Brooke's house.**

At their house, Peyton knocks on the door. There's a small part of her that hopes Brooke is the one that answers. But her hopes are crushed when Rachel opens the door.

"Peyton Sawyer," She says, crossing her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Rachel. I just came by to give Brooke this." She holds the box up as evidence. "Can I just put it on Brooke's bed and then I'll leave."

"Please?" She adds when Rachel hesitates. Reluctantly, Rachel opens the door wider.

"Fine. In and out; that's it. Brooke is going to be home in ten minutes, so make it quick." The redhead disappears into the kitchen. Peyton makes her way upstairs and into Brooke and Rachel's room.

She sits the box on Brooke's bed and glances around. It's pretty bare except for a photo of the two that's she surprised to see. With one last look, Peyton leaves the room. She stops in the kitchen for a brief moment.

"Rachel," she says, catching the redhead's attention. "Can you do just one thing? Just tell Brooke to open the box before she throws it away?

Rachel nods and Peyton leaves.

Brooke comes home 15 minutes later. She goes upstairs and returns to the kitchen with the box.

"What's this?" She asks, even though she could read the box.

Rachel shrugs. "Peyton left it. Said to ask you to at least open it before throwing it away."

Brooke nods and glances at the box. She seriously considers throwing it out, but remembers how excited her and Peyton were when Larry told them about his idea of a time capsule; a way to preserve memories.

* * *

 **This is my very first OTH story! Please go easy, but do tell me what you thought.**

 **I have Peyton and Brooke's letters written and planned out if you would like a second chapter. It would kind of have Brooke reading her letter, going through the things and maybe Peyton's letter as well.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Brooke's Letter and Memories

The first thing Brooke pulls out of the box when she opens it is her letter. 'To me' is written in her seven-year-old handwriting. She opens the envelope and pulls the letter out.

* * *

 ** _April 15, 1997._**

 ** _Dear me,_**

 ** _My name is Brooke Penelope Davis. I am 7 years old. Today is Tuesday and Papa Sawyer said to rite a letter to myself so I can read it in the future. My bestest frind in the hole wid world is Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. Gess wat! My bestest frind's dady bilded up a time capsule. We are goin to put pictures and videos and shirts in the box too!_**

 ** _And today Peyton played princess with me. She let me be the princes and she was the mean step sister. She always lets me be the princes. I love Peyton like a sister. Sometimes, when it snows outside we play on the sled. Papa Sawyer dragged us around on it! And Peyton pupy Lil' Bit ran beside us!_**

 ** _Me and Peyton have super-special nickmames for each other. I am B. Davis and she is P. Sawyer. Me and P. Sawyer are going to be frinds forever and ever and ever. Nothing is ever gonna get in the way of our friendship, no even yucky boys like Tyler Swanson or David Turner!_**

 ** _I asked why she always lets me be the princes and she said its cuz she likes seeing me smiling. Mama Sawyer says that being the reason a person smiles is bestest thing in the whole world, so I don't ever want to be the reason my P. Sawyer is sad._**

Brooke pauses in reading and wipes away the tears. She broke that promise multiple times. Her seven-year-old self would be disappointed in her. Brooke glances back at the letter.

 ** _Well, I don't got anything else to say. So bye-bye! I can't wait to read this in the future. Papa Sawyer says I will be 17! I'll be so old! :) :)_**

 ** _Love, Brooke Penelope Davis._**

* * *

Brooke sets the letter down and digs out the other stuff. She looks through the pictures. She remembers picking out the school play and Halloween photos with Peyton and her mom. She went as Cinderella and Peyton went as Snow White.

 ****Flashback. Halloween '96.**

 **"Come on, P. Sawyer!" Six-year-old Brooke yells. "Papa Sawyer is waiting for us."**

 **"I'm comin' B. Davis!" Seven-year-old Peyton yells back. "She skips down the stairs dressed as Snow White.**

 **"Look Daddy!" She squeals. "Don't I look pretty?"**

 **"Yes, you look very beautiful. If I didn't know any better, I would say you are Snow White yourself." Larry tells her playfully.**

 **"Silly, Daddy! I can't be Snow White! She lives in Disney World!"**

 **"That's right. Well, how bout miss Brooke? Are you Cinderella or does she live in Disney World, too?"**

 **"She lives with Snow White, Papa Sawyer!" Brooke replies.**

 **"Oh, okay. Well, are you guys ready to go trick or treating?"**

 **"Yes, Daddy! Come on!"**

 ****End of flashback.**

The next photo is of her and Peyton on her P. Sawyer's sixth birthday. Peyton has on a birthday hat and is standing with Brooke in front of her cake. It's a pink princess cake, and says, 'Happy 6th birthday, P. Sawyer.'

 ****Flashback Novemeber 1996.**

 **Six-year-old Brooke Davis and her best friend, newly turned seven-year-old Peyton Sawyer sit at the kitchen table. Peyton's Princess cake has a number '6' candle lit on it.**

 **"Okay, P. Sawyer, make a wish and then blow out the candles!" Peyton closes her eyes and makes a wish. Then she blows out the candles.**

 **"All right, baby," Anna says. "Where do you want the first piece to be cut?"**

 **"Hmm… I want Brooke to choose!" Brooke pints to piece next to a plastic 'Cinderella' figure.**

 **After the cake and ice cream comes presents.**

 **"Open mine first!" Brooke tells her, handing Peyton a small box.**

 **"Ohh, it pretty. I wonder what it is." Peyton opens the box and pulls out a charm bracelet. It's a P and S charm and a B and D charm with a 'BFFs' charm. It's similar to Brooke's which has the same things, just the B and D first.**

 **"Now we match!" Brooke holds up her own left wrist.**

 **"Cool! Thank you, Brooke! Momma, Daddy, look!" She jumps up and runs over to her parents who are sitting on the couch.**

 **"Mommy, look; Brooke got me a charm bracelet to match hers!"**

 **"That's very pretty, baby."**

Brooke remembers something, and sticks her fingers back in the worn-out envelope. She pulls out the charm bracelet. It's very tiny, and after Larry had them put them in the box, Anna took Brooke and Peyton and let them pick two more bracelets out.

Next are photos on the snow day when her Peyton played on the sled.

She remembers being hyped up like a little kid on a sugar rush. She remembers Peyton's dad bringing the sled out of the garage. They sat on the sled and let Larry drag them around for nearly two hours straight.

After Brooke looks through all the photos, she comes across the shirt. She remembers getting it on the first Christmas her and Peyton spent together. Next, is the home video of Christmas at the Sawyers' house. Brooke puts the vhs tape in the player in Rachel's living room and presses play.

 ****Flashback Christmas Day 1996.**

 **"Okay, girls," Anna says on screen. "Look at the camera and smile!"**

 **"Hi!" Peyton waves. She and Brooke both have matching reindeer pjs and their hair in braids.**

 **"Look, Mama Sawyer!" Brooke says. She holds up one of the presents. "It's a Cinderella dress! And it's comes with shoes and a blue sparkly purse, and a blue headband!"**

 **"Wow! What did you get, Peyt?"**

 **"I got a Snow White dress!" Peyton holds the dress up. Next is two shirts.**

 **"Ohh, pretty!"**

 **"What do they say?" Larry asks.**

 **"stand up so I can see them." Anna tells them. Brooke stands and holds the shirt up.**

 **"Mine says, 'B. Davis'! And on the back it says, 'I'm P. Sawyer's best friend'!"**

 **"Mine says, 'P. Sawyer' and 'I'm B. Davis' best friend'!"**

 **"Those are cool. I guess Santa knew that your guys are best friends, huh?" Anna asks.**

 **"Yep!" Peyton picks another present up and opens it. "Oh, Brooke look! Santa brought up make up!"**

 **"Cool! We can put it on for supper tonight!"**

 **After a few more presents, the girls get done with what Santa brought them. They spend the next few hours dressing up as the princesses and putting their 'make-up' on and just having fun.**

After Brooke watches the home video, she puts in The Little Mermaid. After the movie, she spends the rest of the day going through the rest of the photos.

* * *

 **So we got to see Brooke's letter and some of the memories that the pictures brought up.**

 **Next is Peyton's letter and her memories.**

 **I tried to get the letter as close to a seven year old's spelling/grammar as possible. I know when my sister was seven she has terrible gramma and spelling.**

 **If the letter was too hard to read or you just don't want it try to read the seven year old's version, PM me and I will give you the revised copy.**

 **Please review!**


	3. Peyton's Letter and Memories

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Here's Peyton's letter and her going through the photos. I will try to have different photos with her so you don't have to read the same flashbacks.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't out OTH or any of the candy or toys mentioned.**

 **Spoilers: None.**

 **Rating: K+ to T**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When Peyton gets back home, she goes up to her room. Her half of the box is still spread out on her bed. She goes over and opens up the photo album. She looks through the pictures. Christmas, Thanksgiving, birthdays, Halloween.

She picks one out; a very special one. During the summer of 1996, Peyton's mom and dad took her and Brooke to Disney World.

* * *

 **June 30-July 14, 1996. Disney World, Florida.**

 **Peyton and Brooke are dressed in their matching princess shirts with jean shorts and purple flip flops.**

 **They are heading to the park where they will meet their favorites princesses and go one all the rides.**

 **"Okay, girls," Larry Sawyer says. "Let's go over to the checklist." Brooke and Peyton stand beside two bags.**

 **"Sunscreen?"**

 **"Check!" Peyton calls out.**

 **"Bottled water?"**

 **"Got it!" Brooke says.**

 **"Towels and extra clothes?"**

 **"Check!**

 **"Cameras and signature books?"**

 **"Got them!"**

 **After going through the whole checklist, the family leaves for the park. Once there, they immediately run into Mickey and Minnie Mouse.**

 **"Hi, Minnie!" Peyton runs up to the mouse and gives her a high five.**

 **"B. Davis! Come get your picture with us!" The girls get pictures with every princess including Prince Charming, Prince Eric and Goofy, Donald and Daisy Duck.**

 **Then they head to the rides. Peyton and Brooke are only tall enough to go on the kiddie rides.**

 **"Daddy, come on the teacups with us!" Peyton calls and Larry steps away from the stroller to two were using.**

 **"Ready?"**

 **"Yeah!" The ride starts and Larry spins the cup, listening to two girls giggles and yell for him to make it go faster.**

 **The next two weeks are spent going to the park, going out to eat and going on a big cruise. It's the most fun Brooke and Peyton have ever had.**

* * *

Peyton smiles at the memory. There's quite a few pictures in the album showing their trip including their signature books that Peyton didn't know was in there. She puts Brooke's aside, deciding to give it to her later.

Peyton flips threw a few more pages. There's so many, more than Peyton thought would be in there for two little girls who only knew each other for about 17 or months by the time they did this.

The first day of first grade is in there. She looks at her and Brooke's smiling faces outside their classroom.

* * *

 **"Peyton Sawyer, look!" Six-year-old Brooke says. She points to a piece of paper taped next to a first-grade classroom door.**

 **"We're in the same room! Yay!" Peyton cheers.**

 **Larry and Anna Sawyer walk to two in. Since meeting the energetic then-five-year-old towards the end of kindergarten, Larry and Anna learned very quickly that Brooke's parents, or more her mother, weren't around very much.**

 **The two six-year-olds run into the classroom and over to the teacher.**

 **"Hi, Miss Taylor!" Brooke greets.**

 **"Well, hello Brooke and Peyton. Right?"**

 **"Yes, that's right!" Peyton tells her.**

 **"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer." Miss Taylor says to Larry and Anna. "Hello, I'm Miss Taylor; I'll be Brooke and Peyton's teacher this year."**

 **"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Anna says. "Peyton is ours, but if you have any trouble or any questions regarding Brooke, I put our number down on her papers."**

 **When the teacher looks confused, Larry adds, "The situation with her mother is complicated. We don't want to get into it right now, but we put our names down as her guardians."**

 **The teachers nods in understanding. "Okay, that is fine. It doesn't seem like I'll have too much trouble with Brooke and Peyton, but if I any questions I'll be sure to call you."**

 **As the teacher goes to greet another parent, Larry and Anna call the girls over.**

 **"Okay, girls. Daddy and I will see you this afternoon. Brooke, are you supposed to home or would you like to stay with us tonight?" Anna asks.**

 **"I want to stay with you, Mama Sawyer. I don't think my mom will be home."**

 **"All right, that's fine." Anna replies. "How about we go get ice cream to celebrate your first day?"**

 **"Yes please!" Brooke cheers."**

 **"Okay, we'll do that. Have a great first day. I love you guys."**

 **"Love you Momma. I love you Daddy. Bye!" Peyton says.**

 **"I love you too, baby girl. Have fun today, okay?" Larry tells the girls.**

 **"Bye Mama and Papa Sawyer! I love you!" Brooke calls out before she and Peyton go back over to their desk.**

* * *

The next ones are of Labor Day weekend. The girls went up to the lake for the three day weekend. That weekend, Latfaarry taught the girls how to swim in the lake. Anna stayed on the boat and captured some of it on camera.

The first photo is of Brook and Peyton in the water with their life vests and arm floaties.

The second is of Larry showing them how to move their arms.

And the third, fourth, and fifth is of Brooke and Peyton giving up on learning and instead splashing Larry and each other in the face. The photos capture the girls' smiles and Peyton can still hear their childlike giggles and screams.

Peyton picks up her shirt next. 'P. Sawyer' on the front and 'I'm B. Davis' best friend' on the back.

Next, Peyton looks over a trip to the store. This was a just fun trip, the girls out for snow in December. Brooke was staying over at Peyton's and they needed to stock up on food. Larry brought the girls to the toy isle to pick out a couple of toys to donate. Anna had snuck the camera out and took a couple of pictures.

* * *

 **December 1997**

 **"Daddy! Daddy, look!" Peyton points to a Barbie and Ken doll duo set. "I want to get this to donate."**

 **"Okay, put it in the buggy. That is going to make a little girl very happy." Larry praises his daughter.**

 **"What did you pick out, Brookie?" He asks the little girl who has become like a daughter to him over the past year.**

 **Brooke stands in front of the display with her 'thinking' face on.**

 **"I don't see any cool toys." Brooke says. Then her eyes light up. "Oh, Papa Sawyer, can I get make up? For a big girl?"**

 **"Sure, you can. But I think Anna is gonna have to help you on that one."**

 **They go to the all go over to the cosmetics isle. Anna helps Brooke look through all the things before the young brunette points to a pink camo make up back.**

 **"Can I get some stuff to put in it?" She asks.**

 **"Sure. We need brushes, mascara, lip gloss and blush."**

 **"I can pick out the brushes and lip gloss!" Brooke offers.**

 **"Okay, and I'll get the rest." The two split up. Brooke gets matching pink make-up brushes and strawberry flavored lip gloss, while Anna gets medium pink blush, mascara and other items.**

 **After they have everything, Anna has them stand with their presents.**

 **Peyton sits cross-legged holding her Barbie dolls with Brooke beside her. Brooke has the make-up bag and excessories spread out in front of her.**

 **Anna snaps the picture;**

* * *

The same picture Peyton is looking at now.

She saves her letter for last, going for the video next. Peyton heads downstairs and puts the video in. The video starts out with the Easter egg hunt. Peyton is in a pretty pastel pink dress and Brooke is in a similar blue one.

 **Easter 1997. (Both girls are seven now.)**

 **"Okay, girls," Anna can be heard from behind the camera. "Are you ready?"**

 **"Yes, Momma! We're ready!" Peyton calls out.**

 **"All right. Ready, set. go!" The girls take off into the backyard.**

 **They run around in search of the eggs Anna had hidden earlier.**

 **"I found one!" Peyton holds up a blue eggs as Brooke calls out, "I found three!"**

 **"P. Sawyer, come look over here!" Peyton runs over to Brooke who is beside their playhouse.**

 **"Oooh, the Easter bunny put eggs in our house!" Brooke picks up two green and three pink eggs. They search the garden and find red, blue and purple eggs.**

 **The girls run around for a little bit before they find all the eggs. The video cuts to them opening all of them.**

 **"Brooke, look!" Peyton holds up three dollars that was in a gold egg.**

 **"Cool!" Brooke opens her silver egg and takes out a five dollar bill. "We can put this in your piggy bank and then we use it to buy the bike we want!"**

 **"Yeah!" Peyton turns to Larry who is sitting on the couch. "Daddy, how much money do we got?"**

 **"Well, why don't you and Brooke count it. How much did Brooke get?"**

 **"I have five dollars, Papa Sawyer." Brooke tells him.**

 **"Okay, and how much did you get Peyton?"**

 **"Three dollars!"**

 **"All right. Now what is five plus three?"**

 **The two think for a moment before Brooke says, "Eight! We've got eight dollars!"**

 **"That's right! When you get done opening all your eggs, we'll count the rest of your money. Deal?"**

 **"Deal!"**

 **"Okay, girls, open the rest of your eggs." Anna says from behind the camera. "And be sure to show the camera what you got."**

 **Brooke holds up a mini bag of mms and skittles next and then Peyton holds up some dimes she got in a blue egg. "Momma, look!" She holds up a strawberry flavored dum-dum sucker.**

 **"Ooh, P. Sawyer, look." Brooke's eyes shine brightly. She holds up a couple of temporary tattoos. Peyton and Brooke are big into the temp. tattoos.**

 **"Oh, look, I got one too. A glittery butterfly! What kind did you get?" Peyton holds up a pretty lady bug tattoo.**

 **The next few eggs contains candy; mms, skittles, small tootsie rolls and money that's mostly pennies, dimes and nickels.**

 **All in all, the girls got a ton of stuff and had a blast.**

* * *

Peyton smiles sadly as she watches the younger versions of herself and Brooke Davis cheerfully wish the camera a 'Happy Easter'. She remembers that day. The bike they wanted cost $15.00 and with the help of Brooke and her dad paying them each five dollars for doing chores through the summer, weekends and school breaks, she and Brooke saved up a whole $60.75 cents.

They used a little bit for the bike and to get a pink basket for their Barbie dolls, leaving the rest to be put in their bank account.

Peyton heads back upstairs to look at her decade-old letter. This is the moment she has been waiting for for ten whole years.

She just wishes Brooke was here too.

* * *

 ** _April 1997_**

 ** _Dear me,_**

 ** _Hi! My name is Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer! I am seven years old. My frind Tyler and his sister Joyce mad a time capsal with ther Dady. So I asked my Dady to make a tim capsal for me and my bestest frind. My frind's name is Brooke Penelope Davis._**

 ** _She is my bestest frind in the hole wide world. And nothing will ever change that, cuz we made a promise to always be best frinds. We are not gonna let boys get in the way, or Brooke's momy who is a big meanie._**

 ** _Today, Dady told me and Brooke to write some letters. Then, momy and me and Brooke are gonna pick out pictures! Momy takes lots and lots of pictures of us. She's got pictures from Christmas and Thanksgiving and even Easter!_**

 ** _We are gonna make letters and put shirts and movies in too. Dady says we are gonna open the box in ten years! He says I'll be all the way in high school! That is a looong way off. I'm gonna be so old!_**

 ** _My bestest frind Brooke and me have special names for each other. I'm P. Sawyer and she's B. Davis! No one else calls us that, not even Momy and Dady. Just us._**

 ** _Today Me and B. Davis played princes. I let her be the princes becuse it's her favrite thing to be. I was the mean sister. Momma says that being the reason someone smiles is the bestest thing so that's why I let B. Davis be the princes becuse I like seeing her smile._**

 ** _I have to go. I'm gonna look at pictures with Momma now! Then Dady is gonna let us put our stuff in the box. Bye!_**

 ** _Love, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer._**

* * *

 **So here it is! Peyton Sawyer's letter. Sorry it took so long. Between no wifi and no inspiration for the rest of the chapter, I just couldn't finish it.**

 **The next chapter will be real brief and back with Brooke. It's going to be a short letter that Peyton wrote a few days before the whole time-to-open-the-time-capsule.**

 **Then after that I will have the girls actually talking. What do you guys want? Make up or (continued) break up?**

 **Reviews are love!**


	4. Do You Remember?

**Here's the letter from Peyton that I forgot to have Brooke read.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OTH.**

 **Spoilers: None.**

 **Rating: K+**

* * *

Brooke looks in the bottom of the box and is surprised to see a letter with her name written on it. She takes it out and opens it up, recognizing Peyton's familiar hand writing right away.

 _Brooke,_

 _First I want to say thank you for looking through this stuff. If you are reading this letter it means you didn't throw the box out right away. Next, I want to ask,_

 _Do you remember the first time we met?_

 _I do._

 _You were five and I was six years old. It was about four months into kindergarten._

 _I remember it like it was yesterday; you came over to bench I was sitting on. I had my sketch pad and pencils. Even then I was a pretty good drawer. I think that's what fascinated you into not saying anything; watching me draw realistic family pictures and other little kid drawings._

 _You would just sit there and watch me. That's how we spent our recesses. Me drawing, you watching, both of us silent. Then one day you introduced yourself._

 _"Hi, I'm Brooke Penelope Davis!" You said. I think your cheerfulness is what kept me for, being mad about my 'Peyton time' being interrupted. So I said,_

 _"Hi, Brooke Penelope Davis. I'm Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer." You asked what I was drawing and I showed you. A house, complete with a mommy, daddy, little girl..._

 _...and you. When you asked why you were in the picture, I said it was 'cuz I thought of as my friend._

 _After all, all the other kids saw was a weird little kid who never wanted to play 'house' or tag or anything else and you stayed with me, wasting away your recess to sit beside the silent word kid._

 _Do you remember from_ _then on it being us against the world. No matter what you were there for me and I was there for you._

 _And do you remember all_ _those days before high school and boys and our meaningless arguments turning into bigger and worse fights? When we could run around and laugh and be kids? Kids who didn't have a worry in the world._

 _When we could put our math or reading homework off till the last minute?_

 _I do and I want to thank you for that, Brooke. Especially for being there when my mom died. You kept me going, showed me life could go on...even at the age of eight you were so smart._

 _Now, flash forward ten years and here we are. I messed up, I know that. And if you don't want to forgive me, if what I did is unforgivable then just remember that those ten years were the best years of my life and I will always cherish them._

 _You are my best friend, Brooke Penelope Davis, and I will always consider you to be that._

 _So, thank you. I will always be grateful for your five-year-old self who decided to take a chance with the weird, silent kindergartener._

 _Love always,_

 _Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer._

* * *

 **Here you go. Don't forget to review!**

 **Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who reads this tonight!**


	5. Chapter 5

**With Brooke and Rachel. Rachel's bedroom.**

Rachel watches as Brooke wipes away her tears when she gets done reading whatever it is that the piece paper that Brooke is holding says. She sighs. She's tired of seeing Brooke mope around because of her fight with Peyton. Rachel stands, deciding she'll do something about herself, and walks over to Brooke.

She walks up to the brunette. "I've said this once and I'll say it again." She announces causing Brooke to look up at her.

"It wasn't cool, what Peyton did. Declaring her love for your boyfriend and all that." She starts off. "But, from what I've gathered, that is the only thing she did regarding Lukas. Other than that, Peyton made it clear that she was willing to stand by and let you, someone she considers to be her best friend, continue dating the boy she loves. Just because she knows he makes you happy." The redhead pauses to let Brooke digest this. Maybe this time it will stick.

"I only wish I had someone who could be brutally honest with me when they develop feelings for my boyfriend." She continues. "You need to ask yourself something Brooke. You need to ask yourself if your friendship, which going by the things in that box is at least eight or more years long, is absolutely, 100% worth giving up over a boy."

With that, Rachel leaves Brooke to think over what she'd said.

She makes it to the kitchen when she hears Brooke come running down the stairs. She hears her call out, "I'll be back later!" and then hears the door slam shut.

Rachel smiles, proud of herself for possible rekindling the friendship between P. Sawyer and B. Davis.

* * *

 **Back with Peyton. Cemetery.**

Peyton drives up to the entrance of the cemetery and parks her car. All she has to do now is wait. Wait for Brooke to make contact with her and tell her if they can ever be friends again. Or not. And while she waits, she's decides to visit her mom. Maybe get some advice.

As she is approaching Anna's gravestone, she is surprised to see someone already there.

That someone being Brooke Davis.

Peyton stops by a tree close by and listens in on what Brooke is saying.

 _Hey, Mama Sawyer."_ She hears Brooke say. _"I know it's been a_ really _long time since I stopped by to say hi. And I guess first I should say I'm sorry for that."_

 _"As you probably know, Peyton and I are not on speaking terms at the moment."_ Pause.

 _"Weird, I know. Us not speaking is like the world ending or something, right?"_ Another pause.

 _"I messed up, Mama Sawyer.'_ Brooke whispers this line and Peyton has to move a tiny bit closer to hear. She notices Brooke has tears in her voice now. _"I messed up big time."_ One more pause.

 _"You see, Mama Sawyer, there's this boy. Lukas Scott. And I have fallen madly in love with him. But so has Peyton. And at first, Peyton and Luke went behind my back."_

 _"Now, don't be mad at her for that. We've all done things we're not proud of. But I forgave her for that. Luke, too. I forgave both of them for hurting me."_

 _"And everything was going okay…until Peyton told me she still has feelings for Lukas. And, you see, I think that's where I messed up. Peyton wasn't telling me she was going to steal Lukas from me again. No, she was telling me that even though she still has feelings for Lukas, she is willing to sit back and watch_ me _be happy with the boy she loves."_ By now, both girls have tears streaming down their faces. Both unknown to the other.

 _"What am I going to do, Mama Sawyer? I mean, I slapped Peyton in the face and told her I was okay with never seeing her again. And that was a lie. I don't know what I would do if I lost my P. Sawyer."_

 _"I broke my promise. When I was seven years old, I made a promise to never,_ ever _be the reason my P. Sawyer was sad. And I broke it just like that."_

 _"I remember what you told me when I was little. I remember that you said, "Being the reason someone- "_

"Being the reason someone smiles is the best thing the whole world." It's Peyton saying this as she steps out from behind the tree she was using as her hiding spot, leaving a surprised Brooke to whip around and look at her.

"Hey, B. Davis." Peyton whispers to her friend.

* * *

 **I know I said this chapter was going to be the girls talking, but this idea got stuck in my head and I has to get it wrote out.**

 **It is very, very late so all mistakes are mine. Next chapter I _promise_ will have Brooke and Peyton talking.**

 **What did you think of Brooke going to Anna for advice? Did it surprise you?**

 **Please review!**


	6. Talking It Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH.**

 **Spoilers: Spoilers for Peyton and Brooke's fight in season 3 and 4.**

 **Rating: T just to be safe. May contain some "raised" voices.**

 **A/N: First, I want to I am sorry this took so long. I just didn't ever have the…umm... what's the word I'm looking for? Courage? Ability? Basically, what happened was my One Tree Hill muse took a vacation without telling me. Mmm…yep. But she is back, and she wanted me to tell you all that the beach is great. Lol**

 **But really, I don't like the way the conversation went. At all. But I've procrastinated on this long enough. Sooo…**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, B. Davis." Peyton smiles at her ex best friend.

"Peyton…" Brooke stands up and faces the blonde. "How much of that did you hear?"

Peyton shrugs. She takes a long look at Brooke. "Pretty much all of it." She finally replies. "I just didn't think I would find you here. I mean, not after the things you said about my mom or _to me_ for that matter."

Brooke averts her eyes to the ground at the reminder of the harsh things she had said about both of Peyton's moms. "Yeah…I'm really sorry about that…" She trails off again, knowing that a simple apology won't cut it.

"Listen, Peyt, could I meet you back at your house?" She finally asks. Peyton's answer could make or break them before they even get a chance to properly talk about what is going on. "Maybe we could talk this out? And I promise to actually listen this time. There will be absolutely no hitting or slapping…and I'll try to keep the yelling to a minimum." Brooke promises.

Peyton smiles and nods. "Yeah, I'd like that. Do you need a ride or…?"

"No," Brooke declines. "I brought my car. I'll see you at your house." The two go their separate ways and before Peyton leaves, she sends a quick thank-you to her mom. Just in case it really was her doing of bringing the girls together.

* * *

 **Back at Peyton's house.**

At her house, Peyton finds Brooke leaning against her car. She doesn't question the fact that Brooke didn't use her key to get inside and instead, uses her own to unlock the door. Then she leads Brooke inside and up the stairs.

Once inside, Peyton picks up the remaining photos and puts them back into the box setting it on the floor. She turns and finds Brooke hovering in the doorway of her bedroom. She gestures to the bed,

"You can come in, Brooke." She says and Brooke walks in. She sits on the bed while Peyton takes at seat at her desk. She covers up her webcamera to make sure no one can see or hear their talk.

The two are silent for a few moments, neither of them saying anything. If someone told either of the two that it would be like this, total awkwardness when they sat down to have a conversation as opposed to the complete ease that once was there, they both would have called that person crazy and walked away.

Now though, that complete ease is gone and neither of them know if it will ever come back. Finally, Peyton has had enough of the silence and decides to speak up.

"Brooke," She starts and the brunette looks up from her lap. Peyton sighs. "you know I never meant for you to think that me telling you about my feelings for Lucas was my way of saying I was going to try to steal him away from you, right? I just-" She pauses as she looks for the right word.

She finally decides on, "I wanted to be honest with you." And then, against her better judgement, "I know where lying about my feelings towards him got us the first time and I didn't want a repeat of that, Brooke." She sees Brooke glance away at the mention of what happened between Peyton and her the first time she found out about them, but ignores it in favor of saying what needs to be said.

"I wanted to be able to tell you anything in the world no matter how bad it was. I wanted to be able to do it because I thought of you as my best friend, Brooke." Brooke winces at Peyton's use of past tense.

After Peyton is silent for a few moments, Brooke decides it's her turn to speak up. What is she going to say? That she's sorry? She has said way too many things over the past few weeks for 'sorry' to be enough. Namely, making fun of Peyton dead moms.

That alone was a _big_ no-no.

And Brooke knew it.

She takes a deep breath and says, "Peyton, I…" Then she sighs, suddenly at a loss for words. "I want to say that I'm sorry for everything that has happened in the past month. But…" She glances down and gathers up some courage. "But I know 'sorry' won't even begin to be enough for everything. Honestly, I have no idea why I did what I did. I mean, I knew-I _knew_ that you weren't saying you were going to steal him away from me and yet I still freaked out on you."

"And for that, I am so sorry, Peyt. I-…" She sighs again. "God, I don't what I was thinking when I did and said those thing to you." Brooke swipes at a tear as it rolls down her face. "I know that 'sorry' doesn't even begin to be enough for all of this," She repeats, "but I am, P. Sawyer. I am so, _so_ sorry. When were in the car and we were arguing, I remember thinking, "I want to say something that will _really_ hurt her," and so I said those things about your moms and, god, I didn't even mean what I said and I really wanted to take it back but at the same time I didn't want to be the first to crack, you know? I wanted to stay pissed for as long as possible and-" Peyton decides now would be the time to cut Brooke's rambling off, so she leaps across the room and takes Brooke in her arms.

"Okay, okay, take a breath, B. All right?" After a few moments, Brooke's breathing is under control. Peyton pulls back a little bit and says,

"Look, Brooke, we both said things that we didn't mean and that hurt the other. What you said, about my moms, was totally uncalled for. But I know that even though it will take some time for us to get back to the way we were, to completely, 100% trust each other again, we can do it. I know we can. Now, with that being said, I want you to know that I have already forgiven you for what you said. Can you do the same for me?"

"Yes, of course." Brooke replies without a moment's hesitation. Peyton nods and pulls her back in for a hug. After a couple more minutes, Peyton can tell Brooke has something else on her minds, and so she asks,

"There's something else, isn't there? Something that has you this upset?"

"God, Peyton, I was so scared." She says and this confuses Peyton. What on Earth does Brooke have to be scared about?

"When, Brooke? When were you scared?"

"When Lucas told me you were attacked! I wanted so bad to come over here and see for myself how you were doing. And when Haley said you weren't doing too good," Brooke cuts herself off, shaking her head. "I am so sorry I didn't come over, P. Sawyer. Do you know who did it?"

Peyton sighs and nods. "It was the guy who pretended to be my brother. The one you kissed at that party?" Brooke's eyes widen as she remembers. She _kissed_ the man that hurt her P. Sawyer. She can't believe that she did that.

"I am _so sorry_ , Peyton." She whispers.

"It's okay now, Brooke. He's gone. Lucas and the Real Derek came over and kicked his ass. They came and they saved me. I promise, it's ok now." The two girls hug again.

"I love you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer."

"I love you, too, Brooke Penelope Davis."

* * *

 **So, here it is. Like I said, I don't like how the talk went, but oh, well.**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought!**

 **I want to give a _big_ thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorited or followed me! I appreciate it!**

 **The fight that I write this during is the argument that Brooke and Peyton had on Peyton's front lawn. However, in this story, that particular fight took place about two and a half weeks before Prom night.**

 **Now, here is the most important question:**

 **Would you guys like this to end here or do you want me to write a couple more chapters and end this story with Psycho Derek coming back and hurting Brooke and Peyton on Prom night?**

 **Let me know! :)**

 **P.S. For those of you who want to know, Peyton and Lucas are together already in this story.**


End file.
